


Наяву

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [5]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agatha Christie (Band), Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Hand Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Вадим плохо спит.___АвторПиво Вадика  (на фикбуке)
Relationships: Вадим Самойлов/Глеб Самойлов
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Наяву

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Канкан](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682774) by Агата Кристи. 



> Работа выполнена для команды Рус_рока на спецквест по теме кинки и фетиши. Кинк на руки.
> 
> Самойловы о песне Канкан: «Помню, что обсуждалась идея про вот такой злобный танец, в котором люди не свои жизни проживают, он ими владеет… », «Это из разряда «Держите меня триста мужиков!» То есть, когда человек запаренный в своих эмоциях».

Вадим плохо спит; иногда не спит совсем.

Стоит закрыть глаза — к коже прикасаются жадные пальцы. Проводят по плечам, бокам, груди, животу. Дотрагиваются даже до спины, прижатой к покрытому простыней матрасу.

А перед глазами — зрительный зал. Нужно играть, словно Вадик и так не делал этого весь день, готовясь к презентации нового альбома.

Возможно, именно из-за волнения и начались глюки? Саша говорит:

— Это просто сверхценность. Ты волнуешься. Расслабься! Или ухайдокайся так, чтобы сразу провалиться в сон, — как после суточной смены в больнице.

Вадим старается следовать совету — гоняет себя так, что едва стоит на ногах. Постоянный лихорадочный румянец и одержимый блеск в глазах пугают даже брата. Но по ночам всё повторяется.

Чужие руки везде: они давят, гладят, царапают ногтями. Это жутко — и стократно жутче оттого, что приятно. Оттого, что сладко. Оттого, что ладони, мучающие его, делают это страстно и ласково.

Вадик просыпается снова и снова и, задыхаясь, долго смотрит в темноту. Он уже не знает, хорошо это или плохо, когда оглаживают со всех сторон, когда к коже прижимаются десятки рук.

Засыпает опять, но не может и полчаса удержаться во сне.

— Может, тебе к психиатру сходить? — с сомнением тянет Глеб, глядя на измученного брата, жадно глотающего густо заваренный порошковый кофе.

Тот вздрагивает, дёргает плечами:

— Нет.

— Ты не можешь играть нормально в таком состоянии, — упрямо повторяет Глеб.

— Всё в порядке. Поехали! — огрызается Вадик, отворачиваясь к гитаре. За спиной раздаются шаги, а затем теплая ладонь очень знакомо скользит по спине, заставляя замереть в нелепой скрюченной позе.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я серьезно! — Голос Глеба звучит тревожно и заботливо.

Но Вадим его не слышит, потому что в мире нет ничего, кроме ладоней брата, которые касаются лопаток, а потом двигаются вниз. Нет ничего, кроме пальцев, которые ласкают рёбра.

Больше нет ничего — и, кажется, не будет. Эти руки не дают спать: они дарят всё и сразу. Эти руки сейчас баюкают, нежно мнут плечи, мягкой россыпью щипков пробегают вдоль позвоночника…

— Вадик! — Глеб хлопает по его плечу. — Ты живой?

Вадим встряхивает головой, разворачивается и резко обнимает брата, прижимая к себе. Тот, конечно, ничего не понимает, но обнимает в ответ, продолжая бездумно гладить пальцами спину Вадима.

Вадим уверен: руки больше не будут ему сниться. Потому что они есть наяву.


End file.
